


Breathing in the Morning

by Red_Seraphim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Seraphim/pseuds/Red_Seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written again for a friend. I've never written a fic like this, so please give me feedback on how to do it better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing in the Morning

You're Dave Strider, and you feel wonderful right now. The sun is shining through the windows, and it alights on John's hair and neck. You smile.  
"Hey, John," you say, gliding your hand up a little and pulling yourself up to be face to face with him as he opens his eyes and you feel the goosebumps on his skin.  
"Hey Dave," he replies groggily, and you kiss him gently, pulling his hips up against yours. You can't remember why he gets hard whenever he's just waking up, but you're not complaining. You reach down and stroke him gently, until he's brushing up against your skin and you settle your body up against his.  
His eyes open with surprise when you touch him like that, and you see his tongue brush up against his teeth. That excites you almost as much as feeling how excited he just got.  
"How's that?" you ask.  
"Really good," he says back, his voice quiet and a little huskier than normal. It must be something that happens to his throat when he sleeps. You kiss him again, and then you leave a trail down to his neck, where you stay, sucking and pressing your hand up against his chest until it's as red as your old text color on Pesterchum.  
"Mmm," you hear reverberate in his throat, and you reach down again and stroke a little more vigorously. You can feel the blood collecting and pushing through him against your hand.  
His hand gropes for your body and he finds your chest, and his finger makes little circles around your nipples, and then he twists them slightly. You breathe sharply and your hand moves more and then he leans into you and he sucks your neck back and bites a little, and then a lot. You feel him break a little of the skin, and you bite your lip and you feel your chest heave and your wings stretch.  
He steadies himself, with his hands gripping your hips and he starts to slide himself against your skin himself. You can feel that he's a little slicker now, and he gets into a rhythm against your body. You tuck your head into the crook of his shoulder and you breathe the moan you've been holding in out into his ear.  
That gets him going. He kicks up the speed of his thrusting and you feel him shudder between your thighs and his heavy breathing. You place a hand behind you, and yep, that's not dry anymore. You kiss him gently again.  
He places his thin, strong arms around your torso and kisses you back for the first time this morning. He nuzzles against you and you take in the smell of his hair.  
"Shower?" he asks in your ear.  
You smile.


End file.
